


Young Justice: New Generation

by atzmatter



Category: OCs - Fandom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzmatter/pseuds/atzmatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I call this chapter 2 chapters in one since they were originally separate but one of them just seemed to short to be on it's own so yeah</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**| Greenland**

**| 3 years later, October 1st, 10:02 AM**

****  
  


“Blue Wolf to Young Justice League.” Noel called through his bluetooth to his team. “ Blue Wolf to Young Justice League.” He called again.

No answer.

“ Crap… Alright, maybe they’re busy.”

Blue Wolf was trudging through a blizzard, trying to find one of his captive teammates; Kid Flash. Kid had been beaten and taken captive when he tried going up against Mr. Freeze, alone. No wonder the ice freak would bring him here, though. Thank god for Damian’s high tech tracking equipment, courtesy of his Dad, because it probably would’ve taken way longer were they to just run around Earth like a flock of headless chickens.

“ Damnit… Where the hell are you Bart…” Noel soon got fed up and got into his running position, about to streak his way through this blizzard and find the, what he presumed, igloo Kid was in.

He raced off, using his claws to push snow out of his face. As he ran, he accidentally stumble over something. Noel pushed himself up and looked next to his feet to find vaguely what looked to be handles.

“ Oh… so, not an igloo? I swear, criminals get less creative by the day. Oh well.” He got up and used his claws to break off the lock that was on the handles, pulling them up to reveal a kinda bunker type of room.

He climbed down the ladder, finding that it had no light whatsoever, which could only make him guess that no one was in there at the moment. Blue took out his flashlight and turned it on, revealing Bart tied up in the corner, still unconscious.

Still not totally convinced he’s alone though, he slowly, quietly stepped to Kid’s body and used his bluetooth to call to his team once more.

“ Blue Wolf to Young Justice League, I found Kid Flash.” He said, as quietly but as clearly as he could.

Noel was relieved to hear Robin’s voice from the other side.

“ Robin to Blue Wolf, bring him to homebase immediately. If you are to run into trouble and are in need of backup, Blue Beetle and Beast Boy are available for further assistance.”   

“ Alright, will do.”

Blue looked back to Bart. He reached out his hand lightly smacking Kid’s cheek. “ Come on, wake up Kid. Wake up.” He put more pressure until Bart’s eyes twitched open. The light from the flashlight made him groan. “ Ugh… Five more minutes…” He muttered.

Noel facepalmed. “ No Kid, you’re tied up right now in a secret bunker. You need to phase through the ropes and come with me.” He sighed, pulling the other’s body to stand up.

Bart’s attention finally snapped into focus and he quickly phased out of the ropes. “ Sorry…” He apologized. Noel patted his back.

“ It’s alright, dude. Let’s get outta here.”

Once they were both up the ladder, the bunker’s door closed and the two got into running positions.

Until they were yanked back by a strong force.

It was Mr. Freeze. Not surprised.

“ Not so fast.” The ice freak said, throwing the two’s bodies to the bed of snow. Bart got a face full of snow. Noel jumped right back up and swung out his fighting staff from his back. He lunged at Freeze before he was held back by green glowing light just before Freeze was about to smack him back down into the snow.

He looked at his body. It was lined by a familiar green glowing light now that he thinks about it…

“ Derek…” He whispered under his breath.

Said, young, Green Lantern flew in next to him and smiled at Noel. “ Hey, Wolf.” He said, setting Blue back down onto the ground. Blue growled. “ What the hell, GL. I had him!”

Derek sighed. “ No, you didn’t. He was just about to hit you before you would even notice.” Blue Wolf huffed and realized that Bart wasn’t where he had fallen.

“ Kid-”

“ YAHOO!” Was all they heard before they saw Kid running at top speed into Freeze, causing the taller one to topple over on his back from the force of speed.

GL used his power to form a fist and punch down onto Freeze. Said villain was pushed deeper into the snow. “ AGH!” They heard him yell out.

Blue Wolf springed up onto Freeze’s chest, bringing out his claws to scratch and shatter the glass dome concealing Freeze’s face. Then, just as he was about to use his claws to claw the other one’s face off once the dome had been broken, his arms were held back by GL’s glow once again.

Noel’s eyes went from rage to shock rather quickly when he realized what he almost did. Derek lifted him off and settled him down next to Bart. GL then used his power to lift and form cuffs around Freeze’s wrists.


	2. Chapter 2

**| Mount Justice**

**| October 1st, 08:53 AM**

“ You almost lost control out there, Wolf. What happened?” Derek was pacing back and forth in the lounge room where him and Noel were in.

Noel’s hood was back so his face was more visible. He shrugged in reply, sinking down further into the couch. Derek stopped in front of him. “ Don’t just shrug… I haven’t see you so angry since… Since Charlie…” He didn’t finish that, knowing Noel would be in a worse mood than he was obviously already in.

Charlie was Noel’s best friend since they were 4 years old. 2 years ago, Charlie went missing a year after Noel had moved away from him. No one was able to find him and Noel was never told until it was too late. It was 3 months later when they found Charlie’s body in a forest near the outskirts of said boy’s town. When he was finally told, Noel snapped and almost went on a violent rampage to find the person who did this. He, at that time, was the definition of pure rage. Derek, who was one of the very many of his team, was concerned for that threat and kept him in the mental health hospital for children for around 3 weeks near Mount Justice.

“ I know…” Noel muttered. Derek nodded, taking a seat next to his friend. “ So… What’s up?” He asked. Noel shrugged again. “ I’ve just been thinking lately and it’s slowly starting to piss me off the more I think about it…” He admitted.

“ What’s been bugging you?” GL asked.

“ Well, it’s 2 things really but one is more annoying than the other. The less annoying one is the fact that literally everyone else on this team has a mentor and I don’t. And… Well, the person who killed Char is still out there! I want to find them- I need to find them.” Noel said, his tone getting increasingly more determined by the end.

Derek nodded understandingly. “ And what are you gonna do when you find them?” He was testing him, Noel could tell. “ Put them in jail.” He said in the most believable tone he could.

“ Not tear their throat out?” Derek tested again.

“ No… True heroes don’t kill, not even the most awful of criminals.” Noel could tell he reassured GL pretty well, seeing out of the corner of his eye the brunette smiling.

“ Right.” He patted Noel’s shoulder. “ Anything else you wanna get off your chest?”

Noel thought for a second but then shook his head. “ Nah, I’m good for now. Thanks, Derek…” GL smiled in reply, getting up and walking to the training room.

Noel was about to lean back onto the couch, his eyes closing, until he heard someone cough, snapping him back. He looked to the doorway where he thought he heard it come from.

“ Hey, Robin.” Noel greeted the younger one weakly. Damian scoffed in reply. “ Hello, Blue Wolf.” His arms were crossed, same disapproved expression as always, walking towards Noel in a way that makes him feel like he’s about to get bitch slapped by a 12 year old.

Damian stopped 1 meter away from Noel. “ Blue, you did well today.” He stated before starting to walk back to the doorway. Noel’s eyes fully opened as he sat back up. “ That’s it? You’re not going to lecture me about control?” He says, standing up.

Damian stopped. “ I’ve lectured you enough. You found Kid Flash and didn’t kill anyone. That’s what matters. Me just telling you all the time not to rip someone’s face off is never going to teach you.” He said before finally leaving the room.

Blue stood there, silent. A sad look overtook his expression as he looked down at his feet.

“ Maybe I just can’t understand control.”

****  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**| Stallings City**

**| October 1st, 08:34 PM**

Noel walked down Fort Winter Dr. street, getting closer to his house. He had used a zeta tube to travel from Mount Justice to his home in North Carolina. It was already pretty late and he’d have to get back in time to finish off any homework before tomorrow and eat dinner. Noel did not want this weekend to end but he can’t exactly stop time so it didn’t matter whether he wanted it to or not.

It was dark out, the street lights turned on. His hands were in his hoodie’s pockets as his backpack thumped against his back with every step. Before he could reach his driveway, the light closest to him flickered off as if other kinetic energy seemed to of interfered with it.

The sudden change of scenery, which blended more into the sky, stopped Noel dead in his tracks. He then put on full sprint, getting the familiar sick feeling in his stomach of his sixth sense being able to tell when something is wrong.

Once he finally reached his door, he looked back to see the light was back on, as if it never went off. Noel’s eyebrows quirked in confusion but he nonetheless did not waste time getting inside and shutting the door closed again. The sick feeling left him with a relieved feeling instead and the sense of danger disappeared.

Setting his backpack next to the entrance, he locked the door and walked into the kitchen. A note was on the counter.

As Noel picked it up, he read out loud,

**Your Father and I are out for dinner. We’ll be home around 10. Get your homework done, we’ll be checking. Make sure Thorn has food and water in her bowls. Get your bag ready and by the front door. Eat some leftovers if you’re hungry. Brush your teeth, wash your face and put on pajamas before you go to sleep. Lights out by 11.**

  * **Mom**




Noel smiled, setting the note back down. He decided he’d do the homework later, deciding since he had around an hour, he’d watch TV before doing anything.

Thump.

Noel heard it clear as day. The sick feeling returning abruptly back to his stomach. He fell to the floor, feeling too weak to keep standing. Noel managed to pull himself back up by grabbing the handles of the refrigerator.

He quickly tiptoed to the silverware drawer and grabbed a knife, turning back around to search the house. Step by step, he got closer to where the sound came from - his parent’s room. The door was closed, no surprise.

Grabbing the handle slowly, he readed his knife and carefully twisted it open. Once it was open, he slowly crept in, making sure not to make too much sound, or any for that matter. As soon as he took his fourth step, he was pushed to the ground, knife slipping out of hand. ‘ Crapcrapcrap.’ He thought.

But this isn’t just Noel Cyan. This is Blue Wolf as well.

He used his strength to push whoever was on his back. He ran to the lights to see who it was.

It was-

“ Andrew?”

**“ He has spotted you, Andrew Multon. We must knock him unconscious and flee before further revelation.”** The Scarab, that was locked onto his spine, said, only for Andrew to hear in his head.

“ Shut up, Scarab…” Andrew whispered.  

“ What?” Noel asked, confused.

“ Scarab.” He answered loud enough for Noel.

“ Oh, right.” The younger one nodded.

Andrew spotted the knife on the floor and then looked back up to Noel. “ Knife? You’ve literally got the spirit and abilities of a wolf. Why would you need that?” He pointed out, standing back up. Noel looked down at the knife. He whipped his direction back to Andrew.

“ Yeah about that, why the hell are you in my house?! I know we’re friends but a little notice before you come in would be nice. You scared the shit out of me.”

Andrew scratched his head. “ I know, I know.” He paused. “ I wanted to see you.”

Noel relaxed a little, nodding for his friend to continue.

“ Derek told me you wanted to find the person who killed Charlie.” Andrew said, trying really hard to not make the air tense again. He fails inevitably, though. Noel’s muscles tensed and he nodded in reply. “ So… I thought I’d help.”

Noel’s eyes widened as he stared at his teammate.

**  
**  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I call this chapter 2 chapters in one since they were originally separate but one of them just seemed to short to be on it's own so yeah

**| Gotham City**

**| October 1st, 10:03 PM**

Nightwing was on patrol around his city when he jumped down into an alley, one familiar to the infamous Crime Alley. Sadly they were all crime alleys to him.

As Dick was about to call it a night, he stumbled upon a gun. It looked as though it had been dropped no longer than 10 minutes ago seeing as it still had smoke coming from it. Which confused him, since he never heard a gunshot.

He jerked his head up when he heard footsteps running from his direction. Dick vaguely saw the shadow of a short, probably mid teens, boy running away. Nightwing came to the conclusion that he was responsible for the gun and started running after him. Easily being able to catch up with him, he jumped and pinned the boy down. Reaching for a rope in his utility belt, he tied the boy’s hands behind his back. He placed the teen’s back up against the wall of the alley in a sitting position, getting ready to interrogate him.

The kid was in full uniform, proving to not be just some random teen. Dick believed he was perhaps working for someone like Slade or even one of the Mob Bosses like Falcone. Until he remembered Falcone retired before he was even born.

Crash

Nightwing was pushed in the chest backwards by his interrogatee’s feet as two other fully costumed kids jumped out of the windows behind him.

Everything confused him because they all looked so young. For God’s sake, one even looked like he was maybe 9 years old. Said, perhaps 9 year old, used his fighting staff to lung at and smack Dick down to the ground.

The other one cut the ropes around the taller one and they got out their weapons as well.

Dick knew it’d be difficult, even when battling young kids, to win this alone.

“ Red Robin, it’s Nightwing. I need your help. Follow my tracker and meet me here fast.” He used his bluetooth to contact his youngest brother.

“ On my way.” The other responded.

Dick almost didn’t duck when the one who had untied the presumably older teen, tried knocking him out with his pretty badass looking crowbar. Dick’s hand reached out and caught the crowbar and flipped the wielder on his back.

He blocked an attack from the shortest, pushing hard enough to make him fall back just for him to jump back up and attempt to kick Nightwing’s stomach. He grabbed his short leg and push him to the ground once more.  

It was almost difficult, were it not for height difference, to tell them apart, seeing as they had pretty identical looking costumes aside from the different colors as well.

“ I must say, fighting a 9 year old who’s not Damian is new for me.” Dick said.

“ I could say the same thing.” A voice from the entrance of the alley way said. Dick saw that it was Tim. Red Robin through tranquilizing birdarangs at all three of the boys, knocking them all out at once. He walked towards his older brother, going to pick the young kid that Dick had just fought. Nightwing picked up the other two bodies and brought them back to the cave.

They tied the three up before they awoke.

**  
  
** **| The Bat Cave** **  
**

**| October 1st, 11:23 PM**

What seemed to be the oldest of them, woke up, eyes blinking - trying to adjust to the light. “ Where are we?” His voice was hoarse.

“ That doesn’t matter. Now, who are you?” Nightwing interrogated him. The kid stayed silent, showing no sign of answering. Nightwing gripped the chair he was tied to, forcing the other to jolt back. “ I asked, who are you?” He demanded.

“ Silvernight.” The kid finally answered.

“ Your real name, not alias.” Dick said in a ‘duh’ kinda tone.

 

“ Not telling.” He said back.

Red Robin walked in with papers. “ Don’t waste your time, Dick. He’s not gonna tell you. But me being the tech nerd I am, I was able to find out who they are.” Tim hadn’t noticed he used Nightwing’s real name as he kept the papers in order.

Dick soon found that the other two had woken up too. “ Alright, now, let’s take off your masks.”

As he removed the whole face covering masks, it caused Tim to drop the papers with wide eyes. Dick’s eyes widened as well.

They looked exactly like Dick, Jason and Tim when they were kids. Nightwing stepped back, staring. “ What the hell…” He whispered.

The one who looked like Jason, sounded like Jason, scoffed at the fast revelation. A look of defeat but bitterness painted his expression.

“ Name’s Maxwell Todd.” He introduced himself.

“ Tobias Drake.” The youngest one who looked like Tim said.

“... Elliot Grayson.” The last one said.

Nightwing and Red Robin stood there, speechless


	5. Chapter 5

**| Mount Justice**

**| October 2nd, 08:03 AM**

“ So, what? We’re just not gonna tell the team?” Tim asked Dick as they entered the training room. Richard nodded. “ Exactly. We will deal with everything later.” Tim shook his head but remained quiet when he laid his eyes on the Young Justice League lined up, awaiting Nightwing’s announcement.

Dick cleared his throat. “ We have a new member joining.” He smiled, looking up to see Hawkman and Hawkgirl flying down with their son, Hawkboy.

Once the family had landed, Stephanie stepped out of line towards them.

“ Woah, woah. Since when did Hawkman and Hawkgirl have a kid?” She asked. Nightwing replied before Shay could. “ Calm yourself, Spoiler. It happened 14 years ago and they decided to keep quiet until he could be comfortable being around other people, let alone a whole team.”

Stephanie scoffed. “ You talk like he’s special.” She said in a mocking tone. Damian turned to her. “ Shut your trap, blonde wench.” He remarked. Steph gasped. She made her way to Damian, pushing him back. “ You wanna go, Boy Wonder?” She snapped at him.

Nightwing was shocked, embarrassed this was happening in front of two members of the Justice League. He walked over to them, pushing them apart to prevent anymore interaction. “ Cut it out, now.” He demanded, causing Stephanie to go back into her place in the line, Damian doing the same.

Dick got nervous looking back to see the Hawk couple with crossed arms. “ I apologize for my teammate’s behavior.” He said his sorry’s as calm as he could to hide his embarrassment.

“ It’s quite fine, Nightwing.” Shay reassured him, turning her attention to her son. “ Argus, og dnats yb ruoy wen maet (go stand by your new team).” She said. The younger one nodded, hesitantly walking over to the end of the line, next to Bart. Said speedster waved to him enthusiastically, trying to help the other relax more.  

Nightwing smiled. “ Alright, let us get to training.” And with that, the Hawks flew away. Once they were gone, Tim pointed at Damian and Stephanie to step forward. A frown gracing his lips, hands on his hips, he began to lecture his younger siblings. “ The hell was that? In what way was that at all acceptable? Especially in front of Justice League members. If they report this, we’ll get scolded by Batman for this inefficiency. ” His inner Bruce was starting to come out, as Dick would always joke.

Stephanie crossed her arms, obviously embarrassed while Damian fumed. “ She was the one who decided to be a bitc-” “ Robin.” Dick interrupted his brother’s foul language, loudly. The team all looked at Nightwing, taken aback by his sudden harsh tone.

“ We will talk about this when we get home. Do it again and we’ll talk about it with Dad.” Dick finished, pausing and then gesturing everyone to get to training.

Noel walked to one of the mats, whipping out his fighting staff. He began to flip it around, smacking and hitting it against the air as if he were fighting someone. After he had done this for around half an hour, he walked to the kitchen with his staff still in his hand. Blue opened the fridge door and grabbed a bottle of water before disappearing out of mid-air, causing the bottle to drop and break.

The team all stopped when hearing it.

Noel was teleported to a forest in front of a hooded figure, about 5 inches taller than him. The figure started walking closer, it was wearing a hoodie. Noel stepped back, gaining a better vantage point while getting into his defense position. The hooded one disappeared out of mid air before appearing right behind Noel, causing the other to bump into them and turn around, still in his fighting stance.

The hooded figure, reached to the sides of the hood, pulling it down to rest on his back, revealing a ginger haired boy with a bunch of freckles, wearing glasses. This wasn’t just some boy. That was for sure.

“ C-Charlie?” Noel choked, eyes wide. The other boy nodded, slowly.

Noel ran over, hugging Charlie. The other hugged back before pulling away to look at his long lost best friend. “ I want to show you something.” He said. Noel nodded as Charlie grabbed the shorter one’s forearms and closed his eyes. In the blink of an eye, they were in a different location. It looked as though to be on the beaches of a deserted island.

Noel was shocked, speechless. “ How did you do that?” He asked. Charlie smiled in satisfaction at the reaction. “ I can teleport.” He replied simply. The other stared at him, then smiled, until his mind snapped back to the current situation. Charlie is here, in front of him, alive, with teleportation powers.

“ But how…?” Is all he could muster to ask. He could feel overwhelming emotions overtake him. But they found his body… Charlie’s eyes closed as he took a breath.

“ I faked my death. See, teleportation isn’t the only thing I’ve mastered. You know Naruto, right?”

Noel nodded, kind of getting an idea of what he’s gonna compare it too.

“ Well, you know with the shadow clone jutsu he was able to create multiples of himself? It was kinda like that but not like all that ninja jutsu crap, just a strong mind.” The redhead explained. Noel understood completely now, already going onto asking his next question. “ How do you have these powers?” He asked.

Charlie brushed back some of his hair in a nervous manner.

“ I’ve always had them, I just never used them until now. I was plotting this since even before you moved. I didn’t want you to come looking for me because I knew you’d find me when it wasn’t time to. I did all of this however because… I wanted to be free. Like you.” He smiled sadly.

Noel almost smiled back until he remembered how much Charlie’s “death” impacted his family. His Mother is more quiet reserved, not like how happy and determined she was before. His Dad fell into a deep depression because of how much he blamed himself for his son’s murder. His older sister, Monica, had developed PTSD where she now can’t go anywhere near a forest without having a panic attack about her brother. Noel sighed.

“ But Charlie, your death impacted your family so much. Everyone is miserable.” Charlie frowned, looking down at his feet. “ It’s too late to change that now though. If I suddenly come back, they’re gonna ask who that is in the coffin, how I’m alive, all of that junk which means I’d have to tell them about my powers, which we both know I can’t do because we all know what happens to discovered metahumans.”

He had a point. Metahumans who were not proven Heroes of some sort were seen as potentially dangerous if not tested. If their identities were found out, they’d be taken in for tests and no meta human has ever wanted that.

“ Join the team with me then!” Noel suggested, enthusiastically. Charlie stepped away, shaking his head. “ No. I want to be free. Not a Hero…”

“ But they’ll-” The shorter one was about to say before he was cut off.

“ Not unless someone tells them,” He stepped intimidatingly close to his friend. “ right Noel?”

The threatening tone got to him easily, causing him confusion. This was his best friend…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> much drama very wtf

**| Wayne Manor** **  
**

**| October 2nd, 12:32 PM**

Dick and Tim had locked up the 3 look alikes in Jason’s old room, knowing not even Alfred went in there anymore, after sedating them for up to 10+ hours. Of course, the dosage was not enough as the kids started to wake up. The first one to wake was Max, finding himself lying next to his younger brother, Toby.

He was relieved to find that they were no longer tied up. Memories hit him and he looked down to see if he was still in uniform. When he found that he was, his eyes adverted to a dresser next to the bed with 3 piles of folded clothes. Shaking his legs awake, he slowly stood up out of the bed and walked to the dresser.

Cards were placed on top of the clothing. The pile with a red shirt, black hoodie and dark skinny jeans, with all black converse had a card with ‘Max’ written on it. Deeming it better than his uniform at the moment, he started to undo his said uniform and put on the clothing.

Elliot woke up next to the soft sound of cartoons from a TV playing. He rubbed his eyes, finding himself on the other side of Toby, sitting up to see Max sitting Indian style at the end of the bed - watching what looked to be Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

“ Max?” He asked out sleepily. Max abruptly whipped his head around to look at Elliot. “ Yeah?”

Elliot immediately realized his younger brother wasn’t wearing his uniform. “ What are you wearing?” He asked.

Max pointed at the dresser with clothes on it. Elliot looked, then looked back at Max. “ Where’s your uniform?” Max pointed at the floor in reply. Layed in an un-neat pile were the contents of his red and black uniform. Elliot got up out of the bed quietly to not wake up Toby, then walked to the dresser and got the pile of clothes that had the card with his name on it. Blue sweater with the sleeves ruffled up to elbow length, black skinny jeans with a pair of cerulean, white laced converse.

He then eyed the door and speed walked to it. He jiggled the handle, sighing that it was locked. “ Yeah, I already tried that.” Max said, turning his attention back to the television. Elliot knocked against the wall. “ Sound proof.” He stated.

“ That would explain why no one can hear us. I thought they were just ignoring us. Hey Elliot, do you know where we are anyway?” The second oldest asked. Said eldest had a puzzled look on his face. “ I think… Wait, didn’t Red Robin call Nightwing - Dick?”

Max laughed. “ Either that’s his nickname or he and Red Robin don’t get along that well.” Elliot facepalmed but further continued his analyzation. “ So… We’re in Gotham, captured by Nightwing and Red Robin, two of Batman’s former Robins and now we’re in, what looks to be, a mansion. Max, you are getting what I’m getting, right?”

Max sat there for a second before his eyes widened with a smirk playing on his face. “ The only mansion in Gotham is Wayne Manor, Dick Grayson is Bruce Wayne’s first adoptive son. Nightwing was called Dick last night. Dick Grayson and Nightwing, last time I checked, seem to have the same kinda haircut, so-”

“ Dick Grayson is Nightwing and Bruce Wayne is Batman.” Elliot finished him. A high-pitched yawn caused them both to turn to an already sitting up and awake Toby. “ Then who is Red Robin?”

Elliot went back to his thinking face while Max was totally lost again.

“ It couldn’t be Jason Todd though, right? He was killed years ago. Who was Bruce Wayne’s third adoptive son?” Max pointed out.

A sudden, older voice startled all of them, coming from the side of the locked window to the farthest corner of the large room. “ Tim Drake. I must say though, for all of you being so young, you all make pretty good detectives.” A tall man in a Red head covering helmet said.

“ Who are you?” Elliot got into his fighting stance. The older one chuckled, pushing himself off the wall and walking towards the trio. Max stepped in as well taking his fighting stance next to his brother.

“ More importantly, how did you get in here? All the doors are fully locked and the windows are barred to the maximum!” He yelled at the intruder. The appearance of Max made the intruder stop dead in his tracks just as he was about to respond. He looked paralyzed even behind the emotionless helmet. He tilted his head slightly, as if trying to get a better look at Max. “ How the hell…?” He tried saying under his breath.

“ How the hell what?!” Max yelled back. Elliot patted his back for a split second trying to calm him down. As he did this, the red helmeted one unlocked the things holding his helmet on being his head and lifted it off, revealing his face. No mask, no nothing, just his face.

Elliot’s eyes widened, immediately looking back and forth between the intruder and Max. Said younger one was speechless. He didn’t know what to make of it. The man looked exactly like an older version of him, haircut and all. The random white streak puzzled him though.

“... Who are you?” Toby asked, in his innocent voice.

There was a dreadful silence as the eldest in the room kept on staring at Max, confused.

“ My name is Jason. Jason Todd…” He replied.


End file.
